When Rosalie Comes to Life
by jjlin09
Summary: What Rosalie really felt when she saved Emmett's life..Read and Review..And how Emmett felt!
1. Chapter 1

**When Rosalie Came Alive.**

I do not own twilight or anything about it…I wish I did :[

Rosalie's POV

The story of how Rose found Emmett.

"How could Edward not find me beautiful. I don't understand I am the most beautiful thing on this planet but I don't interest him." I thought out loud.

I never really liked hunting in Tennessee all there really was to eat was bear and that wasn't really my favorite thing to eat I much prefer wolf maybe I could find one of them today….I hope. As I walked through the woods I smelt a bear with a mixture of blood but the blood wasn't animal blood it was _human_. I ran the other way as fast as I could trying not the inhale the sent that burned my throat badly. I heard a scream a horrible scream filled with pain and anguish I froze. How could one scream from a man I have never met have me feeling so bad for him I couldn't move I felt so terrible for this defenseless man.

He screamed again and I couldn't take it anymore I ran as fast as I could back to where the scream came from.

As I approached the clearing I saw him a beautiful human the most beautiful man I have ever scene and even though he was covered in blood I fell in love with him instantly. I chased off the bear and ran back for the man. He was crying and screaming in pain all I could do is hold him close to me hoping that my love could heal him even though I know it couldn't. If my love could heal him he would be fine.

He screamed again and that was it I needed to help him I cradled him in my arms and took off with all the power I had in me. I ran for a long time and all I could do was rock this man like a baby hoping that maybe I could bring him an ounce of relief but he just cried. He finally stopped crying and I could hear his heart beat fading I was so temped to bite him myself but I couldn't I didn't want to risk me not stopping this was my angel and he needed to live. I ran faster until I reached Carlisle and begged him to change him.

"CARLISLE CARLISLE HELP ME I NEED HELP PLEASE CARLISLE!" I screamed as Carlisle ran into the room.

I put him on the couch so gently that he didn't even flinch."Rosalie who is this." Carlisle asked me calmly.

"I NEED YOU TO CHANGE HIM PLEASE DON'T LET HIM DIE PLEASE!" I begged

Carlisle whisked him away I ran following him up to the empty guest bedroom. Before I knew it I could hear his heart beating very fast. He was twitching and clenching his fists and feet I couldn't bare to watch it anymore I had t leave the room.

"Who is he? Why him Rosalie?" Edward asked me curiously.

"I found him while I was hunting. I heard him screaming. I couldn't leave him there bleeding on the ground" I explained.

Deep down I didn't want anyone to know I fell in love with a _human_ it would make me look weak or vulnerable and I could never let anyone see me like that. It hurt my ego to have them see me begging Carlisle to save this man I never met before but I loved him so much it didn't matter to me.

"Wow Rose I never knew your cold heart could love anyone." Edward said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes and walked slowly, very slowly up to the room where this unknown man was. I could here his slow weak breaths and his pounding heart beat.

"Edward can you come here for a minute?" I asked

"What do you need?" Edward asked entering the room

"I need you to tell me what he is thinking right now" I said in a pleading tone.

"He feels like he is in hell and he is trying to figure out what he did in life to be sent to hell. He is thinking about how he went to church every Sunday, and never cursed a day in his life. Also he is trying to figure out who the angel is he saw in the clearing with the bear. He feels that if this angel is in hell he will endure the pain to see this angel again. I take it you are the angel Rose" Edward told me

"Well who wouldn't want to see me again." I grinned jokingly

"Rose I can read your mind I know what your thinking you don't need to put up a front everyone falls in love it doesn't matter with who you can't help it." Edward said smiling at me.

"Thanks Edward but if you tell anyone what I'm thinking I will introduce you to my fists." I explained to him in the sweetest voice I had in me.

I didn't want anyone to know that if anything happens to him I will die inside I will never be able to continue on with my life. I knew Edward knew what I was thinking and most of me didn't care maybe he would regret not loving me but even if he did it didn't matter I was in love with the mystery man who lies in the other room.

"Annnngeel" He spoke

He was speaking slurred words but he was speaking I loved the sound of his voice. It was a whisper but I ran into him and sat by his side. His eyes were twitching as if they were about to open. I sat there nervously. What seemed like just hours was really a few days. It passed so fast because I spent most of my time sitting with him looking into his closed eyes.

"_Is he really about to wake up?" I thought. "Is this man I have been longing to know is he really about to be in my life?" I thought to myself._

I turned to Edward who was standing in the doorway watching and he nodded to me. Answering my thought. Even though I couldn't read him mind I knew he was excited to have another person that would be like a brother to him.

"_What if he doesn't like me. What if I am not the angel in his thoughts." _

Edward looked at me with a smile.

"Rose your face has been running through his mind for the last three days you are the angel he loves. The runniest thing is that he is wondering who god is which is Carlisle in his mind." Edward told me.

I kissed his hand and another slurred sound escaped his lips.

"Annnngeel"

I waited there smiling rubbing his hand kissing his cheeks and hands.

"_When will he awake so I can meet my mystery man who is so in love with me as I with him?" I thought to myself. "Edward what is he thinking." _

"He loves the feeling of your cold hands on his burning hands and the feeling of your cool lips on his burning face and his burning hands. He also wants to know who I am and why am I talking to you. He wonders if you are married and he wants you to know he would talk but he doesn't think he could control himself if he started talking. He feels he might scream and that wouldn't be polite of him. He wants you to know his name is Emmett McCarty and he is 20 years old. He wants you to know why I am saying his thoughts out loud." Edward laughed and then continued. "He wants you t speak to him and tell him everything is ok explain the burning the fire in his heart. He wants to know if he is dead or alive, in heaven or hell, are you the angel of god or the angel of the devil." Edward smiled at me and left.

"I am Rosalie Hale you are alive sort of. I am not an angel of anything I am a.." and I stopped should I wait for Carlisle or should I tell him.. " the burning should end soon. Don't worry about talking I feel like I can understand you but that's probably just because my brother of all intensive purposes is telling me. My father again for all intensive purposes will explain to you why the burning is occurring and why that person can read your thoughts to me." Just when I finished saying that his eyes opened.

His eyes opened he was the most beautiful person I have ever seen and hopefully Edward wouldn't hear that because he might hold it against me one day. He sat up and looked at me. He seemed scared very scared. All I could do was hug him, so I hugged him with all the strength I had with in me and he hugged me back like we have known each other for years, like we were long lost lovers.

"Carlisle he is awake Carlisle." I called

As he came into the room he looked at Emmett and smiled.

"Hello Emmett I am Carlisle. I'm sure you know Rosalie already. I have many things t explain to you but I am sure you have many questions for me, so I will answer your questions and then after I will fill in the gaps." Carlisle smiled sweetly at him.

"Hello. Carlisle. Rosalie." Emmett spoke my name and I nearly died if I could it was as if an angel spoke my name.

"I do have many questions I don't know where to begin. I am very confused. I don't understand anything. The last thing I remember I am nearly killed by this bear that I was trying to kill t bring back to my family and now I am here with no cuts or bruises no anything. I think that is my first question." he finished and looked at me smiled and then asked "and why does my throat feel like I swallowed a torch."

Carlisle looked at me then smiled at Emmett.

"Maybe I should just tell you the whole story it may be easier that way." Carlisle said.

"The story of my family is that we live a different life that no human has ever experienced or lived before. We are vampires." he stopped.

I looked at Emmett who didn't flinch or say anything for a few moments. He smiled.

"Are you going to finish?" He smiled "I don't mean to be rude but I would like you to finish the story."

" Ok." Carlisle continued

"We are vampires like I said and we live a different life than others of our kind we don't eat humans we eat animals. The burning you felt was the venom that I injected you with, Rosalie's request of course." Emmett looked at me and smiled.

"Ok so let me get this right you guys are "vegetarian vampires"." He asked using finger quotes over vegetarian vampires. "so now I'm a vampire?" Carlisle and I nodded with a sad look on our faces expecting him to freak out or run away until all he said was "cool."

"Do I have any powers like that man has who was telling my angel my thoughts" he looked at me and smiled.

"We cant be sure yet. Not all vampires have powers only a some. That mans name is Edward he lives here along with Rosalie, Esme my wife, and I." Carlisle explained

"The burning in your throat is the thirst you are felling for blood." Carlisle told him. "would you like Rosalie to take you hunting?"

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes Sir I would like to go hunting if that's what will take the pain away." Emmett answered

"It will certainly take the burn away." Carlisle responded

I grabbed Emmett's hand and we were off. At first it was funny because Emmett was so unsure of himself. He didn't want to run to far afraid he would get lost or do something wrong. He kept looking at me for assurance, it was cute at first he was like a baby who just learned how to walk, he wanted to explore and see things he has never noticed before but he was nervous. HE asked me a lot of questions about me and my life I was nervous to answer the one question.

"You told me that Carlisle on changes you if you are near death right?" Emmett asked

"Well yea but that's just Carlisle you don't really need to be near death to become a vampire." I answered

"O I understand. So what was wrong with you ? If you don't mind me asking." Emmett asked the one question I was dreading him asking me.

"Well I was walking home at night it was dark out and I heard my fiancé and his friends coming they were drunk and loud and it was making me nervous but I never imagined they would do what they did. They took advantage of me and left me in an alley bleeding and near death I was excepting dying when Carlisle came and took me away. Next thing I no I am a vampire." I explained my story to him.

Emmett didn't say anything I was so scared he would shun me and not think of me the same but he ran up to me and kissed my lips with so much affection it made my heart feel like it was warm.

"I can't picture anyone treating such a fine, beautiful, sweet women like you like that or any women for that fact if I could get my hands on them.." I just smiled at him I felt so loved.

"So where are you from." Emmett asked

"Rochester New York." I responded "I would ask you but I assume Tennessee. Am I correct?"

"Yes Ma'am"

We hunted for awhile he caught a bear and a few deer and finally he was content enough that the burning in his throat went away. We spent a few more hours just walking and talking about our lives and I answered several of his questions. I found out the real side to my soul mate, he was a big kid underneath it all he told me how he isn't the smartest man in the world, and how he is like a big teddy bear, and how he likes to joke around with people. The more he talked the more I fell in love with him. He was my best friend, soul mate, the answer to my dreams, and even though I have only known him for a few hours it feels like I have known him my whole life.

" Are you ready to head back to the house." I asked him

"Yea as long as your going to be at this house"

"I will be where you are." I answered him.

Emmett took my hand in his and we ran back toward the house but he stopped abruptly and just looked into both of my eyes. He kissed me with passion it was the most affection I have ever felt. I tangled my hand in his hair and he pulled me closer to his body. When the kiss ended he just smiled at me and we ran back to the house.

When we got back Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were all sitting in the living room. Everyone was smiling except Edward but he never smiled so it didn't surprise me that much but I wish he would smile so Emmett would feel more welcome.

"_Jeeze Edward smile a little so he feels welcome and not so odd" _I told Edward in my mind.

Edward smiled slightly but it was something so I was ok with that. Esme smiled sweetly and she was so excited you could tell she was gleaming with joy and happiness and without needing Edward I could tell she was filled with joy to have a second son.

"Hello dear, I am Esme." Esme had a way of making everybody feel welcome. You could be a turtle coming into our house and feel like you were the most important person in the world. That's what I loved so much about Esme she was like a real mother to all of us.

"Hello Esme, I am Emmett McCarty." Emmett sounded so cute when he was nervous. He just looked at me and smiled.

Esme came up to hug him. When he hugged her back you saw her back away like he hurt her, which he probably did because since he was a new born he was very strong even for a normal vampire. Edward was silent and came up to shake Emmett's hand and nodded and Emmett nodded back

"_Jeeze Edward introduce yourself for the love of Mary!" I yelled at him in my mind_

"Hello Emmett I am Edward. Its my pleasure to meet you."

"Hello Edward. The pleasure is mine."

They both just nodded at each other again. Everything seemed good and I was ecstatic to finally have someone who loved me as much as I loved them.

"_Say something Edward I don't know what to say help your sister out PLEASE!"_

"Um so Emmett what do you like to do for fun?" Edward asked but you could tell he was forced to say something. Emmett probably already picked up on the fact that he knew the answer but he answered out loud anyway.

"Well I like games, I am very competitive believe it or not. Back at home me and my brothers used to have wrestling matches, arm wrestling, thumb wrestling basically anything masculine. That sounds cheesy but I am very hands on." Emmett answered nervously

"_Thanks Edward" I told him_

Edward just winked at me and nodded.

"Well I'm sure I could take you." Edward challenged. Everyone laughed

"So Emmett have you seen yourself in the mirror yet since your transformation?" Esme asked pleased with herself.

Emmett just shook his head no and before he could answer out loud Esme was back with a full length mirror. Emmett stepped in front of it reluctantly as if he was going to be a horrible monster. He gasped when he looked in the mirror. He touched his hair then his muscles then his face.

"Why are my eyed red?" Emmett asked with true curiosity

"O it will fade as long as you don't drink human blood and they will soon change to a topaz honey brown color like ours." Carlisle answered

He stepped back in front of the mirror and Edward just answered the venom perfects any imperfections you had before .

"I asked in my head what happened to all my cuts and bruises and all of a sudden he answered it. That was kind of creepy. But AWSOME!" Emmett commented

Everyone laughed including me. Emmett was just so adorable.


End file.
